Thick as Thieves
by straighttoneverland
Summary: A girl named Anedria is forced from her life as a Shadowhunter into a world of mundanes after her parents death. After having enough of being away from her old life, she runs away to New York where she comes into contact with none other than Sebastian.
1. Chapter One

**One**

"Keep running, they can't catch you." A faraway voice reminded her. She took another deep breath and surged her legs forward. The demons were fast, but very stupid. Even with them on her heels, she could still outsmart them.

Anedria grabbed ahold of a branch from up ahead and used her momentum to swing herself up. She landed in a crouch, her longs legs folded beneath her as she watched, with amusement, the demons below. They had stopped below, confused. There were only three of them, and very easy to kill. She grabbed one of the two seraph blades from her boot. It felt balanced and familiar in her bony hand.

"_Dumah"_ She whispered, naming the blade and watching it glow and come to life. The demons had heard her and sensed the faint glow coming from the blade.

"Any last words?" She asked them in a menacing tone. Of course, she knew, they couldn't answer her, but she knew they would get the gist of her words.

One of them, the leader of the group, jumped up, thinking it was quicker than her. It had guessed wrong. Anedria twisted her wrist expertly and sunk the blade into the demon's soft spot, just beneath it's neck. It died quickly and disappeared. Without hesitation, she jumped down and pulled out the second seraph blade, naming it _Haniel._

With quick movements she had stabbed both the other demons in the same spot, killing them off quickly. They also disappeared quickly. Anedria gave off a triumphant look as she tucked the blades back into her boots. Feeling satisfied, she began to turn. She wanted to get out of the woods, and find some civilization.

But, a loud crashing noise stopped her dead. One hand immediately went for a blade, the other one went for the stele wrapped tightly inside her jacket. But, as she turned, she realized that neither a stele or any weapon for that matter, would be a defense against this.

A bright light came from the direction she had come from. It was hard to look at, it blinded and stun her eyes and she fought hard to not look away. But, as she stood there in shock, a tall figure appeared from the light. It was a masculine frame, with long legs and toned arms. She felt her heart beat pick up as she discovered more demons coming up to stand beside the man.

She would have yelled it her throat hadn't felt so constricted. All she do was look on in horror. The man stepped forward, his strides were long and graceful. He came into focus and Anedria thought he looked familiar. He had a sharp-boned face with pale hair and his eyes...they were dark tunnels.

She wanted to turn and run, to pull out a blade to protect herself. But, she was frozen on the spot as he got close enough to touch her. He spoke, his voice smooth and soft, "Wake up, Anedria."

Anedria jumped, someone, or something, was grabbing her arm harshly and shaking her. Without thinking twice, she swung her free hand up, her fist coming into contact with something soft. The shaking stopped and cry erupted from the enemy. Her eyes flung open and she quickly realized where she was. Anedria was in her house, well her 'father's' house technically, it was a big manor in the countryside.

She shared a room with her 'sister', Jessica, whom was the one who had cried out. Jessica was standing, doubled over and clutching at her stomach, where Anedria had punched her. She sat frozen on her bed for a moment, not sure what to do. It had been an accident, and she should know better by now than to wake Anedria up, especially when she was having a nightmare.

Lucky for Anedria, Jessica was the one to speak first. "You fucking freak! Who the hell does that?" She shrugged, throwing the blankets off her legs. She stood up to stretch, feeling slight cracks in her arms and lower back.

"I warned not to try and wake me up, ever." Anedria said easily, walking across the room to pick out an outfit. Of course, upon entering the mundane world she had to have gone shopping for more 'presentable' clothing. She didn't find much comforting, but tight jeans and combat boots reminded her of Shadowhunter gear which was what she preferred to wear.

She pulled out a black pair of jeans and a white sweater, though she slightly grimaced. White was not a practical color to wear for Shadowhunters, it was the color of mourning and grief. She tucked the clothing back into the closet and reached for a blue one instead.

"I think I might just tell dad about this little incident." Jessica baited, recovered from her little fit of pain. If it had been Anedria that had gotten punched, she would have pretended it didn't hurt at all, but she had been raised that way, to never show pain.

"Go ahead and tell Peter, it's not like I didn't warn you...numerous times, too." Anedria told her, pushing past her and out of the room. She made her way up to the bathroom, avoiding all her 'brothers' who were running around the house and rushing to get ready. She raced up the steps easily and turned into the hallway bathroom.

She showered quickly, toweling her hair dry and putting on the clothes she had picked out. The jeans clung to her non-existent hips, and the sweater contrasted with her yellow eyes. They were such an odd color, she thought, looking at herself closer in the mirror. Her eyes weren't golden, but yellow, like a cat, or owl.

When she had first been forced to move in with the Jenkin's, after her parents had been killed, they had wanted her to wear brown colored contacts. But, since she knew nothing of contacts and when she had put them in it had made her vision blurred, she never wore them and the family had finally given up. The mundane family had hated her since she had been forced upon them.

The father of the family, Peter, who insisted that she call him 'dad', was a bitter man with balding brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a thick build and was at an average height. He tried his best to control her, but knew better than to challenge her, he knew she had been trained to fight demons and downworlders much stronger than him.

The mother of the family was Amy. She was a women in her thirties that was always working at her best advantages to manipulate others. She was the type of person to befriend someone, learning all their darkest and deepest secrets. Then, without warning, she would turn against them, making the other person vulnerable and usable. Anedria was disgusted by her.

There were five others in the family, four boys, and Jessica. The boys mostly stayed out of her way, but one of them, Damien, always followed her around, asking her questions, and begging for lessons on combat. She normally ignored him, knowing if she taught him anything about fighting that either Peter or Amy would want to kill her, or maybe both of them.

Jessica was the popular girl at school, the school that Anedria was forced to attend. Jessica was the your typical small-town girl that had gotten a big head. She wore make-up everyday, had bleach blonde hair, wore skimpy clothing, and had all the right curves. Even with her being pretty, she was a bitch, she was the definition of the word. She took after her mother.

Anedria glared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother, with the dark brown, almost black, hair, high and sharp cheekbones, a defined jaw, long and thin legs. Most of her looks had been from her mother, especially the thin aspect, if you didn't know better, you would have though Anedria had an eating disorder. But, she did have features from her father, very few, but they were still there. Her yellow eyes were a big factor, and the curly hair was another.

Thinking about her parents brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly rubbed them away. Crying was a weakness, and she was _not _weak. But, she couldn't help but feel sad. The death of her parents had been recent. They had died in New York, fighting against Valentine's demons. The name brought shivers down her spine, she hadn't know Valentine, but she had heard enough about him to know how evil he was.

But, he was dead. He had been dead for almost three months. Every Shadowhunter knew this and Anedria's heart had ached to be in Idris that night, to fight alongside her fellow warriors, and to get vengeance for her parents deaths, and to later celebrate. She missed Idris with everything in her, it had been where she had grown up, before moving to Chicago when she was only fourteen.

Now, it was two years later and she was living among mundanes, going to a mundane school, and having no Shadowhunter duties. Of course, in a year should be able to go off and live at an Institute and continue on with her normal life. But, for right now, she was humiliated. She had no idea why the Clave had sent her here rather than an Institute. It made her angry and frustrated, every single day.

"I'm leaving with or without you, Anedria!" A voice yelled from downstairs. It was Jessica.

She hurriedly finished up in the bathroom, before racing down the stairs, skipping three at a time with ease. She grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen, picked up her school bag, and scooped up her boots before exiting through the front door. No one said goodbye or a farewell as she left. Amy had been in the kitchen when she went to get water, but both of them had ignored each other.

Jessica was out in the car already, and was switching it in to drive. "Oh, no you don't" Anedria hissed. This wasn't the first time Jessica had tried to leave her stranded and having to walk five miles to school. With a surge of adrenaline, she secured her back pack, clutched her boots in hand and raced down the steps of the porch. She used the last one as a lift, bending her knees and aiming for the trunk of the car. She soar in the air with quick, precise moves, and purposefully landed heavily on the car.

She heard a scream come from Jessica and clung on as the car came to sudden halt. With a smirk, Anedria stood up from her crouch, walking across the roof of the car and jumping down outside of the passenger door. She pulled the door open, sitting down without a word to Jessica. But, she did glance her way to see her very angry and, if she was not mistaken, a hint of jealousy.

Anedria smirked even deeper, "Next time, don't try to leave without me." And with that, she settled in her seat and gazed out the window contently.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The two girls girls got to the school twenty minutes before the warning bell, that bell indicated they had five minutes to get to their classes. Jessica killed the engine, shoving the jingling keys into her bright pink backpack.  
She reluctantly turned to Anedria and said in an annoyed tone, "Be here right after school, I'll give you five minutes, or else I'm leaving." Anedria could tell by the tone of her voice that she was fighting for control, Jessica always wanted to seem as if she had a calm exterior, but it never worked well for her.  
She scoffed, "Try that and see what happens." Anedria said this to her in a warning tone and for a moment she saw a look of genuine fear come into the other girl's eyes, but she quickly pushed it back down.  
"If you even try to harm me I'll have daddy call up your government and they'll arrest you." She threatened with her nose in the air as she gathered her books.  
Anedria could have went on about how the Clave didn't work like their government system. She had a strong urge to go on a rant about how stupid Jessica was, and how she was just a dumb mundane that knew absolutely nothing about Shadowhunters.  
But, she stayed silent, getting her own things together and stepping out of the vehicle and into the warmth of spring sunlight. There was a slight breeze that carried the scent of flowers and rain on it.  
Anedria slammed the door with a little bit more force the necessary, but didn't give it a second thought. She started walking towards the large brick building, it was one of the biggest high schools in the state of Wisconsin, but it didn't intimidate her.  
She walked on gracefully and well balanced, pulling open the dull, glass doors. After you've been to Idris, all other glass doors, walls, and windows seemed dull and nothing in comparison.  
She had managed to get far ahead of Jessica, though she had probably stopped to talk to one of her many friends. Anedria continued down the long hallway, skipping past the math pod and heading straight for the library. That was the only part of the school she enjoyed.  
She entered through the double doors, enjoying the smell of paper and ink. The school's library was rather big for a high school, but she wasn't complaining. Rows and rows of books filled the space, along with a few computers, printers, and desks. A couple of students were placed here and there, all of them studying.  
Anedria made her way over to the mythology section. It was her favorite section. Not only because it reminded her of studying when she was younger, but because the so called 'myths' help interest to her. All the mundanes around her believed the stories to just be fake or tales, but they would never know how right the stories were.  
She faced the shelf on the back wall, running the tips of her fingers across the titles. She had read most of them, Anedria had always been a fast and avid reader.  
She was busy looking for one she hadn't read before when she felt a presence behind her. Deciding it would be better to ignore it, she continued sorting through titles till a voice sounded behind her. It was a deep, masculine voice that said her name in a happy manner.  
She turned on her heel, and discovered a boy from her history class to be standing behind her. He had one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other used to prop himself up against a bookshelf. She recalled his name to be Kellin.  
She glanced at him, realizing he was good-looking for a mundane. His blue eyes were dark and deep, while his contrasting brown hair was swept up in a messy style.  
"Can I help you?" She asked, turning back away from him to pick up a book she thought looked interesting.  
"Oh, are you always this nice to people?" He asked her sarcastically, and she looked up at him for a second time, only to see him smiling in a joking manner.  
Anedria let out a sigh, trying to hide her annoyance, she tucked the book under her arm. "I'm not in the mood for snarky remarks, Kellin. What do you need?"  
He stood up straight now, running a hand through his hair and looking at the ground for a moment. "Well, I was just wondering if maybe-" But, whatever he was about to say was cut off by Jessica walking into the library with a squel. Almost everyone turned to stare up at her as she raced across the floor, three of her friends on her tail.  
She went straight to Kellin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. "I missed you over spring break." She whined with a dramatic whip of her hair.  
This time Anedria didn't bother hiding any annoyance, she simply rolled her eyes and began to walk away. But, a voice stopped her, it was Kellin.  
"Anedria, wait." He spoke in a desperate rush, obviously wanting Jessica to get her hands away from him, but seeming to be conflicted on how to do that.  
Having her name been mentioned, the four girls seemed to realize she was there. Jessica, with an arm around Kellin, turned to send a glare at her. Anedria was unfazed, simply shrugging.  
"What were you even doing talking to her?" Jessica sneered her name, almost letting out a hiss of clear annoyance.  
Kellin sighed, but before he could explain, the other three girls kicked in to the conversation. A small, redhead named Olivia was looking Anedria up and down, as if she was seizing her up for a fight.  
"I think it would be better if you just left." The one of the farthest right, a thicker set bleach blonde girl, Kelly, told her.  
"That's what I was trying-" But before she could finish another one of the cut her off.  
"You should know by now that people like Kellin want nothing to do with freaks like you." Her voice was annoyingly high pitched and grated against Anedria's ears.  
But that last statement was enough for her, she turned on her heel without another look back, ignoring Kellin's calls for her and the other girls laughter.  
The whole freak statement had gone too far. She was boiling with anger. 'Ungrateful mundanes' she thought bitterly. 'My kind keeps them safe from death and destruction and this is how we're treated?'  
She gripped the strap of her bag so tightly her knuckles went white. She bit her lip, annoyance cutting deep into her. She just wished for Idris, to be surround by her kind again, to feel the comfort of her stele that was usually kept inside her jacket pocket.  
With a tired sigh, she turned to her right and made her way to her history class, not feeling up for any debates today. But, of course there would be something said that was untrue and she'd feel the need to speak up and say something.

The day passed by without much more conflict. Anedria had just finished lunch, of course, alone. Gym was her next class, and luckily, she was brilliant at everything in that class. Which had a lot to do with the training she'd been receiving since she was a toddler.  
She quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt in the locker room, avoiding all the girls with their chirpy and happy personalities. She'd always hated girls her age, they were ignorant and obnoxious. Especially mundane girls.  
She walked out after finishing tying a knot on her right shoe. The class was meeting outside today for a hike. Hiking might be boring, but at least they weren't cooped up inside sitting at a desk with a boring lecture.  
Most of the class was already outside, the teacher stood up ahead of the group. She was short and strict, but had her kind moments when her green eyes would soften, that was very rare though.  
"Alright, enough fooling around, let's get to business." She said in a strong tone.  
It was effective because the whole class stopped what they were doing, turning to face her. "We're going to be going through the back woods. Keep up and keep on the trail, I don't need any of you kids getting lost and wasting time. Alright, everyone understand?" There was a slight murmur of agreement over the crowd before the teacher nodded. "Good, partner up and let's go." She turned on her heel, already starting for the wooded area behind the school.  
Normally Anedria would just go on without a partner, she preferred it that way, without having to worry about others. But, a light tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around and face Kellin. She had almost forgotten he was in the same class as her.  
"Partners?" He asked in a confident tone, as if nothing had happened this morning, that or he was trying to pretend it didn't happen and was making up for it.  
She gave him a wary look, her eyes harsh. "I suppose." She finally said, turning and starting to walk to the trail. Her long legs combined with long, fast strides made her one of, if not, the fastest kid in the class.  
The rest of the kids had sorted themselves out and while some were ahead, some were also behind the two of them. Kellin kept up with her, lengthening his strides and evening out their pace.  
"So, you're not mad at me are you?" He questioned curiously, running a hand through his brown hair that the wind had tangled.  
She gave him a confused look. "No, of course not. I don't know you enough to be mad with you." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decide if she was being sarcastic or not.  
"Well, I think we could change that. I'd like to know you better." He responded shyly, though she knew the shyness was just an act. This boy was confident in everything he did, she was no different from all the others.  
Anedria was about to respond when something caught her attention. A black blur that skittered through the tree line. She traced where it was going and stopped, having a bad feeling in her gut. Well, that and an excited feeling. She almost one hundred percent sure she knew what the black figure was.  
Kellin stopped when she did, trying to get her attention. "Anedria, hello? Why are we stopping?" By now most of the group had continued on the dirt path and were ahead of them.  
"Hang on, stay here. I think I saw something..." She trailed off, moving a branch out of the way as she stepped into the wooded area. The green was overflowing, but well apprecitiated as covering. She walked twenty feet before stopping at a clearing.  
Something about it made her stop dead and she almost immediately realized what it was. This was the clearing from her dreams. It was open with the same exact pattern of trees and green of the leaves. She wanted to leave then, knowing the end of the dream was not good and not wanting to risk anything.  
But, upon her starting to back out, the black blur from before appeared in front of her. It bared its teeth, which were razor sharp and jagged like a sharks.  
"Anedria, where are you?" A voice shouted about ten feet behind her.  
She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come on!" Then the demon went to attack. Without thinking, she picked up a spare branch from the ground and swung it like a sword.  
The demon twisted to avoided the branch and fell onto the ground, staggering to get back up. "Really? I'm sure a demon can do better than that. Get back up, you idiot." She teased it, walking circles around it and waiting for the thing to make the first move again.  
The thing did get back up, but it had tricked her into thinking it was slow and stupid. This time when it struck she wasn't expecting it to be so precise or strong. It almost knocked her over, but Anedria dropped into a crouch, very angry now.  
But, before she could make a move, the voice came again, followed by a gasp. It was Kellin, she discovered looking over at his stunned face. He could obviously see the demon, there was no glamour over it, it was bare. Anedria cursed herself, wishing the sun would shine, but the sky was full of thick rain clouds. This demon was risky though, to come out during the day.

Before she could do anything, bring the branch down onto the demon's head or warn Kellin to get away, another voice shouted throughout the trees. It was the teacher, Ms. Calvin. Her eyes were wide and she held a silver, glittering object in her right hand. "Catch!" She yelled to Anedria.

She didn't even have to think twice about catching it, her arm shot up. The blade was dulled, a seraph blade waiting to be named. "Gabriel" She said hurriedly before twisting the blade with expertise and right as the demon was about to charge again, she hit the enemy with the point of the glowing blade directly in the spine.

It withered for a moment, before crumpling into nothing and disappearing completely, the only thing it left behind was the sour stench of demon. Anedria caught herself grinning for a second, the blood rushing in her veins, her heart pounding, before she had to turn around and face the other two.

Ms. Calvin was shaking her head in clear disappointment, while Kellin stood shocked and almost frightened. Anedria smirked slightly, swinging the blade with ease.

"Well, this should make for an interesting story."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The three of them sat in the teachers office. Ms. Calvin was pacing, her head bowed down as she was deep in thought. She was trying to think of a way to clean up this whole thing. It turned of the teacher was not actually just a teacher, she came from a line of werewolves. Her parents were both children of the moon, and so was she.

Anedria had been furious when she had found out, she felt embarrassed that a Downworlder had been the one to save her. And even more humiliated at the fact that Ms. Calvin was supposed to be watching over Anedria, making sure she didn't step out of line.

Kellin was sitting in a chair, his head between his hands. He had barely said anything at all. He was in shock and, it seemed, frightened by the two of them. Neither of the two girls really knew what to do with him. Anedria had, unhelpfully, put in that it would have been more useful if Ms. Calvin was a vampire, a child of the night, because then she could have easily glamoured Kellin into forgetting.

She stood against the wall, a foot pressed up against it and her arms crossed. She was annoyed with the whole situation. If Kellin had just left her alone, she would have just killed the demon without having to worry about it being revealed to a mundane. She was still surprised he could have even seen it, usually they're oblivious to them.

"You know, this whole thing is ridiculous." She finally said, looking at the 'teacher' who paused in step when she spoke.

"What do you mean it's ridiculous?" The werewolf asked harshly, throwing her hands up in the air in a helpless gesture.

Anedria rolled her eyes, straightening up, but keeping her arms crossed. "Even if he were to tell anyone, no one would believe him. He would just sound crazy and they would tell him it was just his imagination." When she said this, Kellin started shaking his head.

"I'm still shocked. There was that-that black horrible thing, it was trying to hurt you. Then you," He pointedly looked at Ms. Calvin. "Came through the woods and I saw the sword thing. I thought you were going to kill Anedria. But, then she goes, grabs the blade, says a weird name and it's suddenly _glowing_. I just don't get it." He shook his head again, staring off into space.

She rolled her eyes again, "I'm obviously not going to explain all of it to you, that would just be giving away more information. Why don't you just pretend it never happened. No blood, no foul, right?" She suggested stepping in front of him so she could see his eyes to tell if he would be lying.

"But, you could have gotten hurt." He argued. She bit her lip, hating that he was underestimating her.

"No fucking way would that thing have ever hurt me. It was small for it's kind as it was, and I'm meant to fight those things." She explained, carefully using the right words that would give nothing else away.

He shook his head again, but Ms. Calvin came up from behind Anedria and said, "Kellin, you can go, but only if you promise to keep this a secret. It's very important to keep her safe." The teacher explained, nodding towards Anedria.

She was about to argue with the teacher, but Ms. Calvin gave her a stern look while Kellin thought it over.

After a few moments of silence, he finally nodded, brushing brown hair away from his eyes. "Fine, but only because it'll be keeping _her_ safe." He stood up, towering over both of them. He turned to Anedria, completely ignoring the teacher.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" He seemed to be urgent that she said yes, so she just nodded and with that, he left, closing the door tightly behind him.

Anedria turned to Ms. Calvin. "For a werewolf, you're pretty clever." She said it as a compliment.

The teacher rolled her eyes and walked behind her desk, her stocky figure moving quick. "Yeah, I don't like lying to kids, you know. But, you seemed to be the only thing he was concerned about. And it would make him feel important if he were 'protecting' you."

Anedria smirked, sitting on the edge of the desk. She had changed back into her regular clothes, discarding the demon smelling ones. "So, where do we go from here?" She was hoping to get a good answer, like suggesting that she go back to Idris or to an Institute, but she was to be disappointed.

"We go back to normal." The teacher replied and Anedria's head snapped up.

"What? We just pretend like nothing ever happened?" She was starting to get mad, her short temper being blown right away.

"Exactly," She said, filing through some papers.

"But, I don't belong here!" She finally shouted, all of her frustration coming together. Anedria jumped up, her hands clenched into fists. "I'm a Shadowhunter. I have Angel blood, I'm a fighter, not a fucking student. I'm not a mundane!" She was shaking, feeling so, very angry.

The teacher was staring at her calmly and almost sympathetically. "Anedria, calm down. I feel you frustration too. Do you think I like being away from my pack, pretending to be something I'm not?" It had never occurred to Anedria that the teacher was also in pain and away from her home.

She bit her lip, almost tearing through the skin. "I'm going." She finally said, and without waiting for an answer, she escaped through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

As soon as she got out, her body seemed to crumble against the wall and her legs slid out from underneath her. She put her head in her hands, wanting to scream and kill a thousand demons. Her body was tense and she felt broken, as if something were missing from her.

But, without warning, a voice seemed to speak in her head as clear as it would be if it were spoken.

_'Come home, Anedria Daae, leave and come home.'_


End file.
